


The Joys of Aloe

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloe is a very useful thing indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Aloe

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

"Itai~!" Duo groaned miserably into his pillow. "God, don't *ever* let me skip the sun screen again."

"Talking to someone specific, or just the pillow?" Heero asked mildly.

Duo's head jerked up from where it had been buried in the pillow. He cursed at the pain wrought by the sudden motion, then smiled faintly at his husband. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously... how's the sunburn?"

Duo winced. "What, can't you see that I'm absolutely miserable?"

Heero shrugged, sitting on the side of the bed. "I saw. I was just wondering how much was genuine and how much was exaggeration."

Duo twisted to face him--gingerly--and glared. "Heero, the fact that my skin is approximately the same shade of red as my favorite pair of boxers should indicate to you that I am *definitely* in pain here."

"Hn. You are *such* a lousy patient. But I brought something that's supposed to help. Betty and Shirley recommended it to me."

"How the hell do they know I've got a sunburn? Aw, screw it, I don't wanna know. If it'll make me feel better, I'm all for it," Duo announced.

Heero smirked. "Lay back down... I'd tell you to remove the shirt, but you aren't wearing one."

"It hurt too much."

"Next time, don't forget the damned sun screen, ne?"

"Hai, hai..." Duo grumbled. "So what did our esteemed neighbors recommend?"

"Aloe." Heero studied the plastic bottle, then squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Then he dabbed it carefully onto the deep red skin of Duo's back.

Duo squeaked and wriggled, not altogether unhappily. "Shit, that's cold.... More." He sighed happily as Heero complied, gentle hands smoothing the gel across the sunburn. "Remind me to send them roses or something."

"So it feels better?"

"Infinitely... you're going to do my chest, too, ne?" Duo rolled over, carefully, and leered at Heero.

His husband quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you were to sore to move."

"Maybe, maybe not..." Duo said. Then, conversationally, he added, "You know, I read in the newspaper last week that aloe makes good lube."

Heero looked at him steadily. "Duo, is there ever a time when you aren't thinking about sex?"

"That was a rhetorical question, right?"

   


* * *

  
 

Betty clasped her hands together piously. "Rewards come to those who do good for their fellow man," she declaimed, casting her eyes heavenward.

Shirley snorted. "You know very well that you read that same article last week. I'll bet you were just waiting for one of them to get a sunburn so you could tell Heero about the joys of aloe."

"...you know me too well. Pass the binoculars."


End file.
